Rules
Rules are here, Please follow them~! Rules are here, Please follow them~! 1. Please have your character enter the setting and perform the following actions with a "/me" in front of the actions. ( --> CURRENT yourHandle CYH Walks into the lounge, breathing in the sights for a few seconds before heading over to a couch. One more glance before they take a seat. <-- ) You must also link some form of ref for others to see. If you are typing one out, then please give good details on them. If it breaks the pesterchum limit, then please use some sight to hold the ref. 2. It's fine if you want your character's text to be colorful or if you want to use a unique quirk, but please don't use white or other super-bright colors that can be harsh on the eyes. Please, no hard to read quirks or zalgo text. If you have a hard to read text, then please give a run down or do a /me action to give the nonquirk option. 3. In-character fights are strife should be taken to the arena, Outside or PM's. This rule exists in-character and failure to comply may result in IC punishment. If IC punishment fails, then OOC punishment will happen. 4. Brief OOC statements and banter is allowed in the main memo, as long as the text is kept inside of double parentheses --> (( Text goes here )) or brackets Text goes here <-- Full blown OOC chat's should be movd to #ST_OOC to avoid disrupting the flow of RP. 5. God modding and meta gaming is strictly prohibited. Types of god-modding include, but are not limited to, Attacking another character without giving them a chance to react (Auto Hitting), Dictating another character's actions (Power Play), Making your character invincible/Unable to be hit without explanation (God Modding), Completely ignoring another character's actions because yours might get hurt in the process (Being a moron, And finally utilising knowledge that your character shouldn't know (Meta Gaming). This includes referring to another character by their name even before your character had heard is spoken, referring to a character (IC) by their handle initials, or having your character know about conversations or other events that they were not present for and have nor heard about. God Modding and Meta Gaming are serios violations of the rules, and if you are found doing either, you will be asked by an OP to join the OOC memo to discuss how you can avoid doing further god modding actions. If you refuse to work with the mods, you will most likely be banned. 6. It's perfectly fine to have characters who are rude, but refrain from acting rudely and disrespectfully OOC as well. Be considerae and have fun, and remember that you're playing a character, not being them. Also, if someone OOCly asks you to stop doing something, regardless of whether it's IC or OOC, please comply. If you feel their request is unreasonable, please speak to an OP about it instead or starting an argument. 7. Listen to the OP's, please. They are here to insure that the memo runs smoothly and keep the peace OOCly and ICly. If you have a complaint, bring it up to one of the mods and be respectful when making the request or stating your issue. If you feel like an OP is abusing their power, bring it up with a higher-ranked OP or the Keyholder. If no other OP's of higher ranks are available. If you feel the key is the one abusing the power, then tell them. 8. Please do not spam the chat with messages, either IC or OOC. This is an issue with Chumdroid uses as their chat will automatically scroll down whenever a new message is posted, making it harder for them to read. Scrolling is also prohibited for all the same reasons. 9. Please refrain from killing another player's character without their OOC consent, as doing so is not only rude and inconderate (even god-modding), but it can create unnecessary tension and hard feeling OOC, which is something we would very much like to avoid. 10. Both Canon and OC from all sorts of settings and of all differnt species are allowed. We only ask that if you play a Caanon, you know the source material and stick to it. A character who is chaste in their source material shouldn't be trying to sleep with everyone in the memo. If you are playing an OC, we ask that you don't attempt to "troll" other players with your OC. 11. Standards rule ((Admin enjoys this one)) If you do a shower response in the actions area when it could easily be elaborated on, then you're not trying hard enough. There are exceptions to this howerer, Like if your character isn't really doing much. An example of pretty okay actions would be this. --> CURRENT yourHandle CYH Just sits there <-- Again, something like this is totally okay since for the most part if serves as a reminder of where your character is. On the flipside, if the action can easily be improved and useful detail can easily be added (and it should be) Then please do that. We'd rather not see many actions posted like this --> CURRENT yourHandle CYH Walks in <-- That's just a lack of effort or a sign that you didnt read the setting. It just crated a few issues for everyone. Since nobody knows where your character is. Are they near the hall doors? the lounge doors? What did they even walk into? What do they look like? How does my character react to their arrival and/or their appearance? All of there are things people are going to be thinking when you add your cahracter to the list of people in the area, So do give more detail and always provide a red if possible and if needed. A good example, if not prefectly adequate entrance would be something like this --> CURRENT yourHandle CYH trundles in from outside, looking around the great hall a bit before heading over to the doors of the lounge. They then open them and step in, looking around the room for a moment before heading over to a couch and sitting down. Reference: to character reference here <-- Going a little over the top is alright too, but don't milk it. People are going to think less of you if you lord your grammatical expertise and extensive knowledge of the dictionary over them. As well as this, please do not use first person terms when RPing, but instead use third person. This is purely for the sake of avoiding confusion and breaking the norm, since for the most part having constantly changing perspectives from person to person disrupts the flow of the roleplay. Imagine reading a book which constantly and abruptly switched between first and third person at random. That wouldn't be a very good read, would it? So please, for the love of everyone, stick to the same set of pronouns as everyone else. 12. We do run Larry (Adminbot)! Please don't crash him or use him as tool for your own destruction! There will be 3 warnings given before a ban is issued. If the Admin or a Mod sees you crashing Larry in the memo, then you will be given a warning and a short time out for crashing him.In the past people have crashed him whilst in the memo and it lead to Larry being down for a few hours, so please keep this in mind. Be smart and don't crash Larry. Keep in mind that other people use Larry. So if he randomly crashes, then that's someone in a different memo crashing him. 13. If you leave the memo for a long time and or just joining for the day, Please do not get a recap from Larry. Most of the time Larry has no logs or its just OOC logs. If you are rping and DC/Crash when RPing, then you can recap. But other then that, It's a no no. 14. There is an idle timer! If you are idle for more than an hour and don't speak at all during this time, then you will be kicked! After 3 kicks earn you a permaban. If a mod asks you to speak or has to PM you to see if you are active, then we will have issues. Keep in mind, this is a fairly active RP on a good day. The admin wants to keep it that way and will remove idle people at random. Idle check's are a thing. 15. You can make a character ref on the wiki! Run it by Ashe or Tempy first before adding! This is so they can make sure that its safe and fix any issues when needed! 16. 3-15-23 7-15-5-19 13-15-15 17. Once you are banned from Sin Time, You are banned from all of its side memos. All of them. If you tell the admin or the SOP no, then your ban will go on longer or you will earn a permaban. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about this. We do not take kindly to those that spitefully refuse the words of the mod party. Don't like this? Move on. 18. If you make a character only to get with someone else's, then you will get a stern talking. If this character is a copy of another character in the memo, then you will get a warning. If you have a character made just to stop a ship that's already planned, then you will get a talking. 19. We are not a Smut memo. Please stop smutting all the time. Its not cool. Characters that have been in for a month have the freemdom to smut. Patrons that have been active and have earned the right can smut as well. But please, Do not use this as a place to hook up right away. Rules of Pesterchum itself 1) ERP and NSFW activity in public memos or unwilling chums is absolutely not tolerated. * This means plain and simple, if you are in a public memo do not link porn or attempt to engage in ERP. If someone in a private memo asks you to stop, you must stop. If someone in a private chat is uninterested, you must stop. If you are on a canon handle, do not even consider engaging in ERP, private or otherwise. A report should be made to calSprite or one of the moderators if a user is violating these rules. ERP and NSFW content is considered okay, ONLY if between all consenting parties and in private. 2) No racist, homophobic, or intolerant/hateful speech or chumhandles. * What this means is we do not tolerate any language that is discriminatory against race, gender, sex, religion, orientation, class, country of origin, ability, condition, etc. and you cannot use any type of this language in your chumhandle, nor can you make any unnecessary comments pertaining to these matters in public memos, on canon handles, or use this language toward any user. It is the responsibility of someone being affected by this kind of language to make a report to calSprite or one of the moderators on the perpetrator so that action may be taken. 3) Do not attempt to impersonate any user. * This could not be more straight forward. If you are intending to knowingly sign into an account that isn’t yours without expressed permission from the handle owner… don’t. 4) If a user has blocked you, do not attempt to harass them by circumventing it. * If someone blocks your chumhandle, that means they don’t just want to remove your handle, it means they don’t want to talk to you AT ALL. Don’t create a new chumhandle or use a new IP address simply to continue talking to someone who clearly isn’t interested. If you are being harassed, it is your responsibility to make a report to calSprite or one of the moderators. 5) Repeated or chronic abuse of canon rules. * This will be embellished upon below. 6) Spamming users or memos excessively. * Whether this is links or just chatting, spam is spam. Don’t do it. 7) Repeatedly joining memos you were kicked from * Much like user blockage, if you’ve been kicked, don’t try to keep going into memos you have worn out your welcome in. 8) Running intrusive bots. * This is straight forward. Run bots, get banned.